I Can't Stay Away
by ThaDarkSlayer
Summary: Song fic. One shot. Kigo. Song: The Veronicas - I Can't Stay Away


A/N - So, I love the song "I Can't Stay Away" by the Veronicas, and I couldn't help that every time I listened to it I got the most clearly defined picture of Kigo in my head.

_This is wrong_

_I should be gone_

_Yet here we lay_

_'Cause I can't stay away_

_Roses bloom_

_In your dirty room_

_I Come to play_

_'Cause I can't stay away_

_No I can't stay away _

Light streamed through a crack in the dark curtains of a high-rise Go City loft apartment. It illuminated fire red hair that was splayed across a plush pillow. The milky white skin of a shoulder peaked out from underneath the sheet. As the curtains swayed slowly from an early morning breeze, the light drifted a few inches to also illuminate ebony hair and an equally pale shoulder with a hint of a mint tint.

The older of the two, had a strong green arm wrapped around the redhead. The two girls were in a state of peaceful slumber until the light shifted once more into the eyes of the redhead. The offensive brightness was enough to make her stir. Eyes cracked open slowly only to immediately squeeze shut once more with a quiet groan. The small amount of motion from the body she was wrapped so tightly around awoke the dark haired girl. The slow process of waking caused the sheets to fall further down their bodies to reveal nothing more than combination of pale white and green skin.

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

_To this place_

_To you babe_

_I can't stay away_

_Can't stay away_

_Get up, go down_

_Then we go and more round_

_It's wrong, they say_

_I can't stay, I can't stay away_

_I can't stay, I can't stay away_

Kim inhaled deeply as consciousness began to come after her deep slumber. She could feel Shego stirring behind her. The next thing she felt was a pair of lips kissing slowly over her shoulder and down her neck. All proper thought processes were abandoned as the sensations plunged through her murky freshly awoken awareness. A green hand drifted over a pale hip and pulled the redhead around so that they were face to face. Green eyes connected with green eyes before dark stained lips met with pink. All remnants of sleep long forgotten, the two quickly became lost in one another.

_I was numb_

_For you I come_

_Night and day_

_And I can't stay away_

_No I can't stay away_

Licking, sucking, biting, pulling, their mouths battled for dominance in a never-ending, and ongoing battle. Shego broke their kiss and began to lick down the redhead's collar bone to her chest. While trailing a tongue over a quickly hardening nipple, she also ran strong fingers over taut abs. Kim was barely able to suppress a moan, but her mouth had found Shego's neck seconds before and was equally occupied. She alternated between sucking and biting on the green flesh before her. Push for push and pull for pull, the two were feeding off one another in a perfect equilibrium.

Hands and mouths moved lower and left a trail of fire in their wake. Teasing, brushing, stroking, touching fingers moved their way to heated dampness. All conscious thought forgotten, fingers and tongues performed well rehearsed poetry. Breathing becoming more laboured as the moments pass, the two finally collapse into one another with one last shuddering gasp. The two slowly return to awareness of the world around them as their breathing once again returns to normal.

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

_To this place_

_To you babe_

_I can't stay away_

_Can't stay away_

_Get up, go down_

_Then we go and more round_

_It's wrong, they say_

_I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

_I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

A quick glance at the bedside clock, and Kim began to untangle herself from her green lover. "I've got to go." she said as she began to reassemble her outfit from the night before. Half dressed, she paused and turned to Shego propped up on the headboard still half covered by the sheet. Their gazes met, and several seconds passed before Kim was able to ask "Do you know where I put my shirt?"

"It's in the living room, Kimmie." Shego answered without averting her eyes.

"Thanks." Kim replied as she left the room only to return shortly after buttoning up a purple oxford shirt.

_I wish I could_

_Leave and never return_

_Baby, I know I should_

_But for you I'd burn_

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kim asked as she leaned down over the bed.

"Of course."

A short kiss goodbye, and Kim was out the door.

_Stay away_

_'Cause I can't stay away_


End file.
